Shades of Blue and Grey
by Talis13
Summary: A short fic inspired but recent events and RAW on 5-02-05 featuring a distracted Lita and her happiness. Single chapter fic.


Title Shades of Blue and Grey (1/1)

Author Cristal

Email PG13

Spoilers RAW, 5-02-05, mention of the MSG RAW show recently.

Disclaimer All characters belong to WWE.

Distribution Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission. ;)

Summary Just a short inspired by both real life controversy and what could be one of the shortest vignettes in recent WWE history. Heh.

She paced wondering what would happen…there…there was just no telling really…God, what if the same thing that happened in New York happened again…? She wasn't sure she could take that again. Hell, she knew she made a mistake…but it wasn't just her. Why blame just her? She supposed because that just made it easier for people to blame only one person instead of spreading the blame evenly around as it should be.

She paused in her pacing as she thought…she was supposed to be the happy girlfriend. Now…now she's been painted as the ultimate bitch. Of course…only one side of the story came out. She knew she did wrong…but people…the people out there…they never really TRULY know what's going on. She didn't want to slight anyone…

She just wanted to be happy.

Her hands twisted together gently as she finally stepped out of the room, hand absently picking up the crutch that was serving as both prop and friend right now. Not many people wanted to talk to her…she understood why. She broke trust with many people and understood.

It was ironic really…so many people seem to think she didn't know what she was doing…she was coerced…she should have been damn happy…and ironically enough, none of those people were ever actually there. She's been called so many horrible names in the last few weeks…and rightfully so: she's earned them by all weights and measures.

But still…the idea of so many people being blinded into believing every single thing written or said…and the assumptions that are made…it's scary and ironic all at the same time. Kane looked down at her as she met him at the curtain. "Hey Red. You all right…?"

He was such a sweet guy. He knew she wasn't happy and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, but still asked about her anyway. She managed a weak smile with a sigh. "I'm fine."

He gave her a hug with a slight smile as they watched Christian and Tyson walk through the curtains. "Things will blow over Lita. Besides…how long do people think you should really pay for something that had nothing to do with them?"

That statement made her turn to look him in the eye. "…what do you mean?"

He sighed slightly as he let go of her, his hands coming to rest on her slim shoulders. "Lita. Shit happens. The rest of the world really ought to know that by now. The world continues turning, people move on and lives change. That's just a fact girl. If people can't figure that out and let people move on, they'll just drown themselves in a quagmire. I know it. And I think you know that too. And I know you're doing the best you can, harsh treatment from strangers aside. I admire your courage to continue. That takes guts."

She was silent as his music started and they started through the curtain, she making more use of the crutch as she accompanied this strong man down to the ring. Well…that was one of the most reasonable things she's heard in over a month. And oddly enough, it was comforting…how strange…

The trip to the ring was a lot less uncomfortable than it could have been, that's for sure. The chants wouldn't be dying out anytime soon probably…but…Kane was right. Everyone would pay for their wrongdoing one way or another. This is probably just hers. It's the karma concept…bad for bad, good for good…what was really strange, she knew, was that she felt some good DID come from all this mess…

Her heart wasn't quite into the match, not as it should have been, but she knew what was going on and played the part as best she could. Christian was always such fun…a really nice guy. He still talked to her a little bit…not as much as a few people, but he at least wasn't giving her the complete and utter silent treatment. Of course…he kind of rolled with all the punches, God bless him for it too. She didn't like to make him feel like his friendships were under moderation, so she made sure to only say a few words to him…little more than hi or how's it going. If he chose to continue the chat, she'd be more than happy to listen.

The chants weren't as loud and overbearing as they had been thank God…she almost hated to step through the curtain anymore it had gotten so bad. Intimidated…she truly was and _hated_ that feeling. She was never really intimidated before. She's done a lot in life that takes courage and determination. People tend to brush that aside at the slightest hint of controversy. Everything she's accomplished before is meaningless…that probably hurt more than it should. But what was she to do? There was no changing some people's minds, that was for certain.

But tonight…tonight wasn't so bad. The random rude calls and chants and comments weren't so bad as the wall of sound she was getting afraid of hearing night after night. Maybe someone was showing her a little bit of mercy after this turmoil…well, someone up above. Someone down here already was.

Time to get back into the match. It was almost over anyway…more of her cheering her 'husband' on and she'd be finished. Well…for a tiny little bit. Not that she wasn't looking forward to her later segment: she wasn't going to lie, she was. Most of the people in the back may not be her friend right now and she understood, but she was looking forward to later.

Hey, end of the match finally. Another sigh left her lips as she cheered Kane on as he finished and got out of the ring, his arm slinging around her shoulder as they made their way up the ramp. He was such a nice guy: he deserved the possibility of a title shot. He hasn't had a legitimate one for a long while so it was fitting. She smiled her first genuine smile while at work…the first in a long time without one. They made it back through the curtain as he smiled down at her, hand ruffled her hair. "You hang in there. You'll be okay."

She smiled at him with a slight nod of her head. "Thanks Kane. I appreciate it."

He nodded with a smile before turning and strolling back towards his locker room, leaving her alone again with her thoughts. It was odd…she's been more alone with her thoughts in the last months, even when in a crowded room or arena than she ever had been in her life. Yet another sigh left her lips as she slowly made her way back towards the back where she was meeting up with Victoria for their little segment. Victoria's been alright about working with her a little. They don't talk as much anymore…different angles and all that. That and she really didn't want to tarnish her friend's locker room image just by her own presence.

Finally making it back to the work cases, she sat heavily upon one of them, propping the crutch up as her own tennis shoed feet hung just above the dusty arena floor below. She took in the stark walls, how they felt almost clinical. The metal case she sat upon and ones around her gave that impression even more. All of the cables and lines and mechanical stuff…harsh lines and edges all the way around. Almost enclosing and suffocating…but just not quite there yet. Almost though…

The tech guys finally started wandering in and setting up equipment and moving unnecessary things out of the way. Victoria came up with a slight smile. "Hiya Lita!"

She couldn't help but smile: Victoria was always happy and chipper. "Hey Vic. What's up?"

"You mean besides the decimation of the entire women's division? Not a whole heck of a lot I'm afraid."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Lita wrinkled her nose at that thought as Victoria almost did the same, except a tongue was stuck out. "But what can you do about management, you know?"

"True." She paused thoughtfully as she looked up. "You know, I'm wondering if they don't plan on just getting rid of the women's title soon."

"God, don't say that!"

"Hey, I'm just calling it like it seems, you know? It's depressing but it's sorta headed that way, you know?"

Another sigh. "…I know Vic…I know…"

"Were you ladies ready?"

Both looked up with smiles, one a little more real than the other. But smiles none the less. Victoria nodded as Lita replied. "We're ready when you guys are!"

He watched as the girls turned to face each other, getting into character. He was happy Victoria still offered an ear. He knew Lita kept her back on purpose though…to protect her from the same shit she's been putting up with from everyone else. God only knew she wasn't the only one that deserved it…

His eyes trained on them as they started talking, watching as she flicked her hair back slightly over her shoulder, the slight tilt to her head and hazel eyes that strived so hard to be free of tears. The outfit she wore was pretty…any fool could see that. It just made her even more beautiful than he already thought she was. It was a little bit skater chick with the classic wrap top in fiery red. It brought out her eyes and the soft glow of her hair. Everything about her was beautiful, from the way she moved to the way her mind worked.

The stagehand made a gesture and he started down the short length of hallway towards the arena stage where he would enter. He stopped near the redhead but making eye contact with Victoria. "What are you two looking at?"

Both just took deep breaths…if he didn't know any better, he'd almost say she wanted to smile at him… Victoria just shook her head slightly. "Nooothing at all…"

"Hmm." He glared at both. Although as he tilted his head towards Lita, he gave her a wink and half a smile before taking his glare and briefcase back to the forefront and leaving the ladies. And she definitely was fighting a smile…

Sometimes she really had to remember to remind her of what good came out of this situation. He really was her devil on one hand, while she was his, but her angel on the other. And it's that mix that convinces her to continue to fight for what she believes.

After the cameras stopped rolling she didn't even fight it.

The smile emerged full bloom.

_End Shades of Blue and Grey _


End file.
